


Good Tutor, Not Much of a Mentor Figure

by WaddleBuff



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Age Difference, Desk Sex, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, PWP, Quickies, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Seduction, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23780866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaddleBuff/pseuds/WaddleBuff
Summary: Approached by Petra to help her acclimate to Fodlan, Jeralt finds himself teaching her things of a different nature.
Relationships: Petra Macneary/Jeralt Reus Eisner, Petra/Jeralt
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37
Collections: QUICK SMUT FOR A QUICK NUT





	Good Tutor, Not Much of a Mentor Figure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scrib_eyeSteak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrib_eyeSteak/gifts).



* * *

**_[follow me on twitter for updates and good shit](https://twitter.com/WaddleFuck) _ **

* * *

_requested by[Scrib_eyeSteak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrib_eyeSteak/pseuds/Scrib_eyeSteak)_

* * *

The foreign girl let out a whine as his teeth recklessly bit into her bottom lip. Jeralt couldn't help but grunt in return, his large hands' grip on her waist bringing her tight body closer to his. He loved her sighs, the excited desperation in her hot breaths, the curses she muttered from a language he hadn't an inkling of understanding. This was dangerous, he knew it. Something illicit and careless and wrong.

But as Jeralt peeled away from her lips, looking down into Petra's hazy gaze as the soft palm of her hands ran down from his neck across his bare chest, Jeralt didn't care.

He didn't care when it first started, that day in his office when he asked to see the tribal markings under her shirt in exchange for her to run her fingers over the scars around his tough, weathered skin. When the look she gave over her shoulder, the suggestion of "learning things older age can only give" pushed his lips onto hers.

He didn't care when she'd return, and he'd allow the control to slip, allow his kisses to be bolder, his hands moving to other places on Petra's body other than her face and her arms.

He didn't care last week, when Petra pushed him into his chair and familiarized with the soldier between his legs, then and there, trousers bundled around his ankles.

He didn't care any time she would visit him now, a responsibility that he thought would be a chore ever since she approached him several weeks ago to teach her lessons only a rough-and-tumble Fodlan mercenary would know, give her tales of "do and derring" (a term which she still used to this day; it was too charming for him to correct).

By Byleth's silent urging and his overall sense of duty to Garreg Mach as a reinstated captain, Jeralt went along with it. He gave her her stories, helped straighten out more understandings of culture from a more rugged point of view, aided her in her language...Jeralt just never knew a few weeks later he'd have her legs around his waist, her tongue slipping against his. She was becoming a distraction, plainly evident now with the way he planted her atop his desk, brushing away any and everything that could get in their way.

But even now, as his trousers slid down his legs, and her now-familiar touch began applying pressure against the swelling bulge in his undergarments, Jeralt couldn't help but feel a tinge of hesitation. He gave Petra one last, long kiss before he brought his hands to brace her arms, and tore his mouth away from hers.

Jeralt caught his breath as he beheld her. The noon sun cast a soft glow on the chocolate of her skin. Her eyes fluttered open, looking up at him with that familiar haze that no language barrier could obscure, full lips swollen and glistening with want, looking empty as he brought a hand to cup her cheek.

He had to look away, lest the temptation drove his face forward into hers again.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this right now," he said. But his feet didn't move. Nothing in his body matched the weak protest of his word as he let Petra continue stroking his erection through his underwear. "Someone could walk in on us like last time."

Petra let out a giggle, and Jeralt gulped. He knew his excuse was less than flimsy, but he had to try to get out of this one didn't he? What sort of Knight of Seiros would look like right now if he was caught, _literally_ with his pants down, tangled up with a half-naked student? The princess of Brigid, no less?

"Don't give such silliness." she said, bringing a hand up to his bearded chin, forcing his gaze back upon her. Her smile made him lick his lips, and he knew any protest after this one would be weaker than the last. "The door is locked today, are you not remembering?"

"Yeah." Jeralt's gaze focused on that sweet little mouth of hers. She noticed. "Yeah, how silly of me to forget."

At this point both of them knew that there wasn't any use. Petra had him, that much was evident in how hard Jeralt was beneath her touch. She just needed to push him a little over the edge if she wanted him to go all the way.

She bit her lip, the plan in her head starting to bubble up from its formulation mere seconds ago as she gave one last pressuring drag of her fingers up his covered shaft. She made sure Jeralt kept looking at her before taking the hand off his chin. Then, assured that his attention was captive, Petra's hands began to peel apart her unbuttoned uniform shirt.

She saw Jeralt's gaze latch onto the lacy green of her bra, felt that gaze roam down the plane of her taut stomach as his breathing started to quicken. She loved it all, lapped up all of these sentiments and feelings he put across to her without saying any word at all. The fire in his eyes matched the heat that roiled in her loins, and these sessions in his office were better than any private tutoring her Professor had given her. She needed to see this man pushed all the way. She needed to feel him and his full strength inside her.

Petra continued, letting the white fabric of the shirt slide off her shoulders, baring her all the way down to her wrists before she slipped out of it completely, leaving the swell of her breasts confined only to the thin layer of her bra. She let the moment hang in silence as Jeralt stared. She noticed his fist clench, and her skin felt bare without his domineering touch. But she knew just a little more would coax out what she wanted, the strength that he'd been holding back from her during all this time.

Then, Petra brought her arms behind her, pushing her chest outward, letting the curve of their size swell even further against the lace. Jeralt was already starting to crumble, and she couldn't help but grin as her fingers fumbled behind her until- _click!_

...the bra was undone, and she let the undergarment lilt down into her lap.

She heard his breath hitch. Jeralt had never seen her topless before. His mouth watered at the sight of her dark teats, the way they sat atop her flesh, perked. In his moment of vulnerability he didn't even notice her hand going for his wrist. He was limp in her grasp, and Jeralt could only dumbly watch as she eased his fist open, bringing the palm of his hand right atop her right breast. He didn't know of any other course of action in that moment than to squeeze. Both of them shared a sigh. Jeralt could feel her brisk breath, the pulse thrumming through the heat of her skin.

"You...you feel what you like, yes?"

Jeralt nodded.

He kept squeezing, fondling the softness of her skin, watching as it spilled between the gaps of his fingers, meeting Petra's eyes as she kept biting back hungry moans.

Again, he didn't feel her hands as they gripped his other wrist, didn't watch as she brought his hand lower, sliding it into her skirt. He didn't notice until the skin of his hand kissed heat. Slick, sticky, very _wet_ heat.

The realization of where his right hand was broke Jeralt out of his stupor, and the realization that Petra had walked into his office without any panties, knowing full well the effects of his beauty on her completely crushed any sense of protest he had left.

In that moment, the final flimsy bastion snapped, and Petra was about to get everything she'd wanted.

He shared only one look with her as the hand between her thighs acted on instinct, and he slipped two of his fingers into the tight heat of her folds. Her body's response was immediate: he felt her inner slickness clench, felt Petra's hot breath eke out in a whimper as her face craned up towards his, the legs she had around his waist pull him closer.

Jeralt was going to fuck her.

"Don't you have a class soon? Lunch break doesn't last forever you know." he said, teased, words crawling out from his throat in a growl as the fingers inside her began to slowly pump, easing in and out of her, feeling how tight and eager her cunt was, how hot and wet.

She looked up at him with a look that went straight to the swell of his hard-on. Her half-lidded eyes blinked lazily as her lips curled into a minxish smile.

"Then there is no time to be wasted, then, hm?"

Jeralt's lips crashed onto hers, swallowing the subsequent squeals as he started pumping his thick fingers into Petra in earnest. He went deep and fast, uncaring of pace or her inexperience; he just wanted her, and he wanted her right now.

The moment he curled his fingers inside her, digging into a spot that made her thighs clench around him tighter, Petra tried pulling back, a squealing whimper shooting down Jeralt's throat. He didn't let her, one of his hands shooting up to the back of her head to lock it into place. His tongue shoved in between the gap of her teeth, tasting every inch it could smother. Spit began to foam between the seal of their lips, spill as Jeralt's fingers dug deep, sparking heat that squelched loud and fast over the sound of their groans.

He kept it up for a minute longer, his fingers pumping in faster, faster, faster. Petra's body shook under the onslaught. He felt the hands she had on his body limply slip off as her squeals turned into choked screams. Jeralt kept going, fingerblasting her until his wrist grew sore. He groaned as his cock strained against his undergarments, and the moment he felt pre leak from his swollen head, he finally slipped his hand out from under her skirt.

Jeralt pulled his hand back from the back of Petra's head. He withdrew from her mouth with a final swirl of his tongue. He panted, watching as she coughed, her tongue limply peaking between her lips. She had tears in her eyes, a dazed look on her face as she nearly fell back onto her desk before her hands caught her.

Jeralt didn't waste anymore time. With fierce impatience he tugged down on his underwear, his hard prick springing out between them, his cockhead near-blue with aroused pressure. He didn't give Petra time to behold it, nor any time to prepare herself before his hands roughly grabbed a fistful of her skirt and ripped it aside. He heard several of its buttons clatter to the floor, sounds that barely registered as he finally beheld Petra's glistening heat, the tuft of wine-purple tucked above it.

Not a second later and one of his hands grabbed the soft grip of her waist, the other a tight grip at the base of his prick. A small forwards step, a grunt, and he was inside her. Petra's eyes rolled into the back of her head, a silent scream slipping past the spit-shined border of her lips. Jeralt shuddered, his own eyes giving an overwhelmed roll. He grit his teeth, a grunt bubbling from his throat.

Petra was _tight_. He didn't bother giving her time to adjust, his pulse triplicating as she squeezed him for all he was worth. Inch after inch, he shoved into her, filling up every pocket of heat. Her cunt eagerly sucked him in as he pressed on until he was finally at his hilt. Jeralt took but a moment, feeling himself throb inside the girl's virgin heat. His breaths echoed hers; desperate, shallow pants as their union threatened to push him over the edge then and there.

But he didn't wait too long before he pulled back a few inches before the retreat gave way to another snap forward. A cold sweat trickled down his cheek as his right hand slipped under the soft seat of Petra's ass and gave it a firm squeeze. Again and again he pushed into her, each stroke of his hips earning a squeal, a full-body shudder as Petra lost herself to the new sensation of being stretched out, turned inside out.

In due time Jeralt's pace gained steam. Like the fingers that were inside of her mere minutes before, Jeralt's cock pumped into her faster, faster. Petra's syllabic groans and light squeals urged him on, the sight of her tits swaying with every hard forwards push of his hips making his mouth water.

"I-I'm sorry," he said, the apology slipping out before his mind could catch up. Insecurity seeped into his unstoppable lust, and he voiced a concern that was most likely one-sided. "It's _nngh_ \- it's been a while."

How long it had been was beyond him. At least several years, and his mind flashed to the tavern wench he'd taken after a rough job that cost him several of his men. His mind flashed again and he realized the last time he'd taken a woman on top of his desk, uncaring of who heard in the hall a few feet away from them; the face of his wife, the sounds of her desperate gasps, the clench of her nails behind his neck.

The flash faded and all he saw was Petra, her eyes shut as she let out unabashed moans that spilled from her slim neck like a carnal sonnet.

"No _mmm!_ " she struggled between open-mouthed pants. "You are _nngh_ teaching me well, please don't-"

Jeralt didn't bother letting her finish her sentence; the sight of her ripe breast pulled him in without another thought, and his lips clamped onto one of her breast with all the hunger of a feral beast. Petra's cunt contracted tighter than it had so far, and Jeralt responded with a particularly-hard thrust. His grunts echoed perfectly into the skin of her chest as one of his hands slipped behind her back, giving him more leverage to lap and suck on Petra's breasts like fruit.

She came without any warning, the fevered pitch of her wailing tapering out into choked silence as her body went completely rigid. She convulsed in his grasp as Jeralt's arms embraced her tight, bringing her breast taut against his face, the heat of her skin flat against his brimming muscle. The arms she had behind her to support her upright fell limp, finding a new place behind Jeralt's head.

Her nails dug deep into his hair, her entire body losing any sense of anything other than the pleasure that drowned every inch of her nerves. Jeralt kept thrusting, fucking her hard and fast through her orgasm. He relished the taste of her skin, the taste of the beads of sweat he lapped up as his mouth wandered in hungry kisses across her skin. He breathed her in deep, uncaring of the sounds of desk clutter falling to the floor, the conspicuous banging of the wood echoing throughout his quarters. Jeralt just wanted to lose himself in her in this moment, embrace all the heat and youthful carelessness she gripped him with.

Intimacy gave way to the urgent hunger that burned like hellfire in his loins, and Jeralt roughly withdrew from Petra's chest. He let her fall back onto the desk as his supporting arms slipped out from behind her, leaving her to lie on the desk to have his way, in any way he pleased.

Jeralt stood upright, his teeth grinding together again as he felt his peak grow near. His arms hooked themselves under Petra's knees, giving him more leverage to really start fucking her with all that he had. His eyes drank it all in as he hammered in and in and in, every snap of his strong hips smacking loudly against Petra's malleable softness. Her head lolled about as her body kept writhing, her arms splayed out with nothing to hold onto, sweat racing in translucent beads across her dark skin. With her hair growing more disheveled by the second as Jeralt's cock ravaged every hot knot inside her loins, she was the very image of a minx, a temptation that he had no hope of resisting in indulging.

Every hard stroke made Petra's back arch up in desperate heaves, further twisting the tight grip of her cunt around him, tighter, tighter.

He couldn't keep this up any longer, and with one last hard thrust that ripped the air straight out of her lungs, Jeralt pulled himself out of her. He slid his cock against the outside of her tender folds, his veiny lust slicking against his clit in desperate strokes. A string of cursing groans tumbled out of his lips as his nails dug deep and hard into her thighs until finally, with one more forwards stroke, he came.

Jeralt's head fell back in total submission to the release, his throat raw with a loud yelp. Thick ropes of his spunk shot out in messy arcs onto Petra's exposed nakedness, frosting the chocolate of her tits, some bursts reaching as far as her neck.

He rode it out as buckshot after buckshot followed, one after another, each burst of heat frying Jeralt's nerves in a long-forgotten fire. His peak seemed to plateau for a small eternity, and it wasn't until he could hear his own breaths that Jeralt knew it was over.

He opened his eyes, suddenly aware of how much sweat doused his skin. The air of the room swept over him in a cool embrace as his mind cleared from its vicious hunger. He panted, gathering himself as he let down Petra's legs to hang over the edge of his desk.

The reality of it all started to sink in as he looked down at his handiwork; a string of cum connected the tip of his prick to her belly, the aftermath of his orgasm painted across her skin in contrasting pools and lines of pearl white. He watched as Petra caught her breath, as the rise and fall of her chest encouraged displacement of his spunk, thick wads of it sliding off her skin onto his desk. The very sight of Petra lying there atop her ruffled school uniform in a hot freshly-fucked mess was enough to ensure his prick stayed hard as it was before, and thoughts of what else he could do to her in the next hour kept his pulse high.

Petra eventually opened her eyes, one of her hands lazily hovering over her belly button to dip a finger into a puddle of his nut. Jeralt gulped as she brought it up to her face, her fingers playing with the stickiness before she brought it to her mouth.

"Strange, this is…" she said after licking the finger clean. She made an effort to sit up, and Jeralt found it difficult not to look at all the streams of fresh spunk suddenly race down her skin. "In Brigid, a man is expected to _plant_ his seed. I am not understanding of why you didn't."

It took a moment to process what exactly Petra meant by the statement, but any sort of misunderstanding was instantly cleared the moment one of her hands dipped between her thighs. Jeralt let the moment play out as she started curling two fingers inside her honeypot, an unmistakable grin of invitation curling on her lip. This girl was going to be the end of him.

"I apologize, princess." he said, a hand reaching out to smooth over the tattoo banded around her left arm. "I didn't realize the custom of your homeland, but I'm willing to learn, if you'd permit me."

Petra giggled, her legs rising up to band around his waist again, pulling him close.

"Then the time has come for my turn to tutor, yes?"

Jeralt chuckled as one of her hands guided him back to the insatiable heat between her thighs.

"Hm. I'm sure Byleth wouldn't mind you missing _one_ homeroom."

The moment be buried himself in her heat once more, Jeralt inwardly prayed; Sothis forgive him, he was the worst of mentor figures.

* * *

**_[join my discord server bitch](https://discord.gg/RMjncfm) _ **

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> requests welcum!


End file.
